1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adapter for an optical fiber connector and a related optical fiber connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors can be used as an interface for high-speed transmission of electronic data between a computer host and a computer peripheral apparatus, such as a scanner, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a music player, and others. The optical fiber connector often includes a female optical fiber connector and a male connector respectively having a main body, at least two optical lenses protruding from the main body, and at least two optical fibers accommodated in the main body. When in use, one end of the male connector is plugged in the female optical fiber connector, the at least two lenses of the female optical fiber connector each couple with a corresponding lens of the male connector, and electronic data is transmitted. However, if the male connector is plugged in and out of the female optical fiber connector too often, the male connector and the female optical fiber connector may abrade and misalign. This will shorten the lifetime of the optical fiber connector.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an optical fiber connector adapter and a related optical fiber connector assembly that can address the limitations described.